mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Podcast 154 transcript
Podcast 154 Transcription In this episode: Gamedays 2010 wrapup, and we see Rocco's coverage of Tokyo Game Show 2010. We talk about the "Goodbye Bungie" and "Castlevania" videos, and Rocco has an exclusive interview with an internet media starlet! begins, we see Rocco, Derrick and Shawn all looking exhausted as part of the heat. Rocco Botte: Hi Everybody. It's 120 degrees in here. Derrick Acosta: {exhausted} Oh... Song plays, The song is some vocaloid thing, I don't know. Clips of TGS(?) is the video in the background. Rocco: in mid-sentence My car... My car is not the most accurate thing, it says 114. Derrick: Yeah, that's pretty accurate. Shawn Chatfield: Definitely outside, it's hotter inside. Derrick: I think it's hotter outside. Shawn: Really? Derrick: This is one of the rare occasions where it's hotter outside than it is inside here. Rocco: It's cuz the sun is out there, someone needs to knock it out. Derrick: Ah, er thing's gonna burn out already, how long has it been? Rocco: Be done with it! Shawn: Get out of here, sun. Derrick: The bible says it's gonna go away eventually if it gets there. Shawn: Wh--? Derrick: Read your bible. Little tired today. Shawn: We're tired, we were busy for a couple days. Derrick: We... have a special guest with us today. Shawn: We... Rocco: Bb-ba-b-ba-ba Shawn: Yesterday was Game Days! Rocco: GAME DAYS! 20... wa- twenty ten! the twenty and tenth! Derrick: We got one of theses! up a badge to the camera Rocco: Look at that sacred piece of memorabilia. Shawn: And Lovable Bill is like: "shit!". Rocco: Lovable Bill just shit his butt! So, we had a great time. Shawn: I want to start off and say thank you to everyone who went, Rocco: Everybody! Shawn: There were a ton of people there and we all had a blast, thank you, everyone, thank you guys. Derrick: I think it turned out well! Shawn: I think we have awesome fans who dressed up, we had some people who came from Portland, Arizona... all over the place. Derrick: We got a group picture in the middle of the day, is that gonna be up on the website? Rocco: Yes! Actually, I'll show it right now! shows group photo of Gamedays 2010 right in front of the castle of Disney. Derrick: There's about 70 people in that picture, so we know, we have at least 70 people who...probably a little more actually, there were a few people who didn't want to hang out or they go off and do their own thing, that's cool. That's what gamedays is all about. Rocco: We encourage that. Derrick: Come to Disney Land, hang out, do your own thing, but Mega64 takes over Disney Land. It was a huge success. Shawn: It really was and so. Rocco: We probably had to, probably, give-or-take a hundred people in a place made for Disney, that is an accomplishment. Shawn: The-- Derrick: I don't know if they were prepared to handle such an influx of consumers. cuts, zoomed into Rocco and Derrick. Rocco: Shawn... It was funny, Shawn was approached by security and I was like "Oh god, here we go." gets in frame and sits down with Derrick and Rocco Shawn: Yeah, the official security, the guy with the hat. Whatever. Rocco: Cuz we didn't organize anything or whatever. And they are like "excuse me, can I help you?" and yeah and what did he say? Shawn: The guy was like "Hey, is everything okay here?" Shawn"Yeah." Security"Do you guys need security throughout the day?" Shawn"No, we're good." Security"Cool, I'm a huge fan, just want to say sorry that I can't be here, I'm up on work today, so can you take a pen?" Shawn "Oh yeah! Here you go, happy Game days, thanks a lot." So.. Derrick: Ah, we should of asked for special security but be like "Can we personally screen them?" Basically, just take us to the underground tunnels of DisneyLand, we missed our past. Rocco: We did miss our past but.. Shawn: They would of thought, we were standing right between the entrances of Frontier Land and Adventure Land. They thought someone passed out. Rocco: Yeah... Shawn: If you were walking around, people were passing out all over the place, it was so hot, I swear. Rocco: Yeah... Derrick: I heard one woman lost her consciousness. Shawn: Yeah... Derrick: Because of the heat, it was very hot. Rocco: It was so hot but other than the heat, the unbearable heat, it was great. Derrick: It was awesome. Shawn: The lines were not that bad. Rocco: It was a good day to go. Shawn: On average, you would have a party of 35, 40. That goes all the way to back theregesture, I don't know. So it was a ton of fun. Derrick: Yeah that was, funny story. Ryan, one of the guys who came out, we were all in line for Indiana Jones and he gets to the front of the line and they asked how big the party is because they want to obviously get everyone in your party on the ride at the same time, So the girl is like: "How many in your party?", Ryan "uhhh, like 30." Girl"What does like 30 mean? is it like 25? is it 35?" she asked him. Ryan"It's a big group of people."Girl"Well, why don't you stand right next to me and we'll just let them all in and you just tell me when the last person in your group is." to himself)"Yeah I'm not going to do that, bye!" and he just walked off and everybody in the group followed him and we totally...there were over 30 people on our group and she didn't know when to stop it, and we just flooded the fast pass line because they thought it would be just 10 or 12. We F'ed that line up. So mission accomplished, it was a very fun day. Rocco: It was. Shawn: We were on thinner mountain(?), we took up one and a half trains, it was awesome. Derrick: Ye, oh wow! When we, when we were at Pirates of the Caribbean and you guys were in a different boat, was that full of game days people? Shawn: Yeah. Derrick: Mine was completely filled with Game Days people. Rocco: Ours was filled with Game Days people. Derrick: I heard those boats can hold 24 people, so, at least 2 boats in Pirates of the Caribbean. Shawn: A good amount of people, everyone was so cool. They just wanted to hang out and it was awesome. Rocco: Super Cool, yeah. All that's what set out to do, since day 1, this wasn't Mega64 activity day contest fest 2010, it was: "Hey, we're gonna go on rides today, want to come with us? Let's hang out. I know it was exactly that, to a T." Derrick: I know we were at the Haunted Hayride, we pretty much rode everywhere there. Rocco: That's the longest I have ever been to DisneyLand, I was -- Derrick: I saw Eric for half a second, Eric, the whole gang were there. I rode a ride with a different member of the group every time so I got to sit with a bunch of different people, got to talk with them, they all really seem to like it, they seemed to be having a good time. So I asked them "If we do this again, will you come around?" They said yes, and we said "So see you next year." Shawn: We can always do 2011. Rocco: Maybe next year it'll be in December. To help with-- Derrick: January! Rocco: Nahh, not late September, hundred ten degree day. Derrick: We could talk about Game Days all day. Rocco: Yes... Shawn: Basically, thanks to everyone, it was a alot of fun. Rocco: Thank you to everyone! Shawn: I was ready for like thirty people, it was my quota, I would of been amazed with just thirty people. Category:Transcripts